The GiftThe Curse
by Crash2
Summary: After Vegeta's Atonement he finds out a demon is after him, but does it have something to do with his past? Chapter 4 is up :D
1. Who are you!

Disclaimer: Hey its me the NOW 13 YEAR OLD fan fic writer. Sorry for my abstence but my mom took my internet...too make a long story short NO I didnt do that you pervs! Anyway enjoy meh new fic and i dont own DBZ, the plot and Lucas are mine so :P!  
  
  
The Gift...The Curse:  
Chapter 1: Who Are You?!  
  
Prolugue: "I'm going to crush you! And throw you into the wind!" A Majined Vegeta said to Buu. Buu just looked at his yellow gloved hands then back at Vegeta. "Bulma, Trunks, this is for you," Vegeta thought as the dust and golden aura circled around him,"And yes even you Kakarot, when you awake this will all be over, I promise..." Vegeta then began to channel his energy, "This is my Final Atonement! Rrrrrrrrrrrr AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta screamed as he arched back and let the energy out and self destructed...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vegeta walked along the dirt covered path. He'd been dead for only a few hours and somehow it felt like years. His hands were crossed and he was staring at the ground when he heard someone laugh.  
  
"What?! You kept your body?! What a shame...yet what a gift!" Said a man about the size of Goku with long silver hair that hung over his ears. He wore a black trench coat with red interior that was buttoned up along his stomach and part of his chest so that the top part of his chest muscles peeked out.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked out, he thought nothing of the man, yet, "Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?" he said with that smirk he alway had.  
  
"It means I get a chance at killing you, rather then that pink blob of chewed gum!"  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta said raising an eyebrow  
  
"I'm Dante, the Prince of Hell!" he said as he cackled and looked into the sky  
  
Vegeta let out a small grunt and said, "Well if you think you can take the Prince of all S-"  
  
He was cut off by the demon, "Saiyans, yadda, yadda, yadda!"  
  
Vegeta clenched his teeth and leaped after Lucas and reatracted his fist, "You dare discrace me?!" he said as he slammed his right fist into his cheek. The man just rolled his eyes and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta's eyes widened as he slowly stepped back holding his stomach, struggling to breathe.  
  
"You...you m...m..."  
  
"Aw, what's wrong? Cat got your," Lucas said as he walked towards the leaning saiyan, "TONGUE?!" he yelled as he slammed his knee into Vegeta's chin and the prince went slightly into the air as if everything was in slow motion and the demon punched Vegeta and he went soaring down into a mountain. Vegeta had left a small hole in it from whence he came in from and a yellow light slowly eluminated from it as it began to crumble.   
  
"Rrrrr...AHHHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta screamed as the mountain blew apart beside, underneath and blow him. Vegeta lowered his head and as he did so his eyes turned green and he turned into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"At last...I get to see the penicle of this race and on top of that, I get to fight it! 


	2. The Invincible Lucas

Guys i know i said that the guys name was Dante the prince of hell, its really lucas, i was thinking of Devil May Cry when i put that, sorry.  
  
  
The Gift...The Curse:  
Chapter 2: The Invincible Lucas!  
  
  
Vegeta slowly floated to the ground, "Yes...it seems that way doesn't it?" Vegeta flared his aura even more.  
  
"Maybe now you'll stand a chance!" Lucas stated as he slowly stepped above the ground and faded out. Vegeta aura let out a small whistle as it disspapeared when Lucas' fist met Vegetas left jaw. A mixture of blood and saliva streamed out his mouth and onto his shoulder. Vegeta slowly glided to his left when a knee colided with his other jaw and he went spiraling into the air.  
  
"FOOL!!! That blone hair can't save you!!" Lucas exlcaimed outstrected his hands diagonally facing Vegetas soaring body. Vegeta sensed the energy begining to be focused in Lucas' palms and he stopped himself in the air. Vegeta stuck out his index and middle finger, side by side. Lightning slowly began to cackle around him as he seperated the two fingers and outstrected his thumb to the side."Galick..." Vegeta quitly said as he flicked his wrist so that his thumb was pointing upwards and his index pointing to Lucas, "GUN!!!!!" Vegeta grabbed his wrist and began to fire thousands of small ki blasts from his finger.  
  
"Pitiful...how can he expect to damage me with an attack that children use to play cowboys and indians?!" Lucas shook his head in disbelief and retracted his hands, the energy still being focused.   
  
"When will you saiyans learn?!"   
  
Lucas shouted as he pushed his hands forward and fired a massive blast that engulfed the ki blasts. Vegeta let out a grunt as he formed his hands so that all of his fingers were vertical and his thumb was only milimeters infront of his palm facing to his left.   
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!! YAH!!!"   
  
Vegeta fired a blast that shot through Lucas' so that it dissengrated.   
  
"WHAT?! HOW?!"   
  
Lucas asked as the blast collided with his body. Vegeta slowly floated down in the same posistion. He felt that the rise and fall of his chest had quickened since he'd used so much energy in that last attack. As his feet reached the ground his hair and eyes returned to their black color and he fell to the ground, exhausted.   
  
"You saiyans," A familiar voice called out, "you always think you've won when you haven't."  
  
Vegeta struggled to open his heavy eyes and when he did he saw the black boots that Lucas wore. He thought it was impossible but when he looked up he Lucas, who was only bleeding from his mouth and cheek, pointing his index and middle finger at him and a small ball of energy only inches from them.  
  
"Say cheese!" Lucas shouted as he shot the ball that caused Vegeta to emit a ear shattering scream.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta!!" Goku yelled as he awoke from his nightmare. Chi Chi rubbed her eyes and looked up at her husband.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked with a yawn  
  
"Vegeta...he...he needs my help." Goku said as he slipped his feet into his blue, yellow trimmed boots.  
  
"But he's dead." she asked again with yet another yawn.  
  
Goku slipped his orange gi over his blue tank top and quitly said, "I know..." Then without warning shot a ki blast that obliterated him. His headless body fell onto Chi Chi's lap as she screamed. 


	3. Help Arrives, Will It Work?

Hey guys sorry for my abstence, but i was at my grandmas when i wrote these because i dont have the internet yet. i hope to finish the series and post it buy friday or saturday.And sorry for the mis-interpertation of Gallick Gun  
  
The Gift...The Curse  
Chapter 3: Help Arrives, Will It Work?  
  
  
Goku leaped across the spirits awaiting to enter King Yemmas house. Goku slammed through the ceiling of the enormous building and landed infront of the almost as big desk that King Yemma sat behind.   
  
"Goku?!" Yemma and Baba asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry but I gotta go to hell." Goku said as he wiped the dust from his pants.  
  
"But Goku...you're not exactly what they call "hell material"  
  
"Yeah but Vegeta needs my help."  
  
"In that case...Baba..."Yemma said as he turned to her. She nodded her old wrinkled head as the crystal ball she sat on began to glow and in an instant Goku dissapeared  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lucas' black trench coat flowed in the warm air as he walked toward a beaten Vegeta. He beant down beside the smoking body of the Saiyan Prince.   
  
"Shame...I have to kill someone of blood" Lucas said in a calm voice and placed a flat palm on Vegetas still smoldering body. A bright blue light eluminated beneath a palm but was interupted by Gokus foot slamming into his face. Lucas when soaring into the air and slid on the ground for a bit. Goku landed beside Vegeta and lifted him up. Vegeta was barely alive, he breathed in short gasps. Goku reached into his gi and pulled out a senzu bean and placed it into Vegetas mouth. The blood and scratches that were scattered across his body faded and he awoke from his conciosness  
  
"Ka...Kakarot...thanks...." Vegeta said as he stood up and flicked and wiped the dirt from his blue gi and pants. Then they looked at where Lucas had landed, nothing. They turned around and saw Lucas there rolling his neck.  
  
"Is that all you've got saiyan?!" Lucas said as he uncrossed his arms.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, nodded and flew towards Lucas. They both retracted there fists and slammed them into Lucas chest. Lucas let out a small "heh" then slammed both of his knees into both of their chins. Then he grasped both of them at their ankles and slammed their heads together. They both let out a loud yelp as they landed on the ground holding on their foreheads.   
  
"Gah!! That, that bitch!!!!" Vegeta exclaimed as he flew up towards Lucas and threw hundreds of punches at him.  
  
"Maybe if you transformed..." Lucas said as he retracted his knee and slammed it into Vegeta's gut then his left elbow into the back of his kneck. Vegeta struggled to breathe as Lucas turned around and slammed the back of his other elbow into Vegetas face and he went spiraling into the ground.   
  
"No, Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he looked at Vegeta then back at Lucas. Goku tensed his muscles and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The golden haired saiyan then launched himself into the air and disspeared when he was mere inches from Lucas.   
  
"Scaredy cat..." Lucas said as his lips formed an evil grin. Then a elbow with a golden aura surrounding it slammed into the top of Lucas head; it was a transformed Vegeta. Lightning sparked around him as his spikes had more hair in it then before. As Lucas was falling Goku appeared under him, transformed again, to Super Saiyan 2, then cupped his hands to his side. "  
  
"Ka..me....hame..." Goku yelled as he pushed his hands foward, wrist to wrist vertically and shouted, "HA!!!!" as a huge blue ki blast shrouded Lucas' body. Vegeta landed beside Goku and said,   
  
"Prince of Pussys is more like it..."   
  
Goku chuckled but was interupted Vegeta slamming the bottom of his foot into Lucas' stomach. Goku let out a gasp of shock to see Lucas' barely breathing but still alive laying on the ground behind Vegeta. Vegeta spun around and began to focus energy in his palm.  
  
"I don't think you'd kill you're own brother,'' Lucas said. Vegeta's eyes widened as he gasped. He stopped focusing the energy then Lucas continued, "But I would!" Lucas explained as he shot a blast that collided with Vegetas face and blew him back. Vegeta was now in his normal state, not breathing, lying on the ground. Gokus anger shot up as he looked upon the badly beaten prince of his race. Goku slowly turned around to face the other Prince. A streak of lightning struck slightly infront of Gokus eyebrows and when it was gone his eyebrows were gone.   
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR......AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed as he crouched over. His bangs rose up but one stayed hanging infront of his face and the other two joined the hair that was creeping down his back. In a flash of light Goku stopped powering up and he stood there, a Super Saiyan 3. 


	4. Plea of Vegeta

I dont own DBZ, blah blah blah  
  
Vegeta: You killed me off!!  
Crash: Who ever said you were dead?  
Vegeta: *crosses arms*  
  
The Gift...The Curse  
Chapter 4: Plea of Vegeta  
  
  
"Ah yes, I've only heard legends of the great Super Saiyan, but he never reached this level." Lucas said with a grin on his face, "Isn't it exciting?"  
  
Goku quietly laughed, "Yeah I guess so," Then he slowly floated above the ground then dissapeared. Lucas raised an eyebrow, uncrossed his arms then dissapeared as well. A huge crater formed beneath him and in it Goku was holding Lucas down by his neck in it.  
  
"Wh...what are you?!" Lucas struggled to say. Then Goku leaned to his ear and said, "Your worst nightmare..." Goku then picked Lucas by his neck and began to tighten his grip. Lucas grabbed Goku's wrist and attempted to loosen the grip.  
  
"I should kill you now," Goku then began to loosen his grip, "But I won't" Then Goku turned around and threw him up into the air.  
  
"You know what though? I never said he wouldn't!" Goku said as he pointed to the beaten Vegeta in the air focusing energy in his palm above his head.  
  
"You dirty little bitch!!" Lucas exclaimed as he bycycle kicked Vegeta in the back of his head and he went spiraling into the air.   
  
"No one can stop me!! Not only do I have the powers of a Saiyan but also a demon! I became the Prince of Hell to take over my thrown as the Prince of Saiyans." Lucas explained.  
  
"But shouldn't you be the Prince as well?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes but father chose him to be. I was the outcast of the family. They saw me as a mistake, even my mother. So I killed her and attempted to kill Father and Vegeta but they were gone. Vegeta was in a space pod along with his bodyguard Nappa, the family bodyguard. I saw father heading towards a pod to escape the dying planet. I killed him and took his pod."  
  
Goku was befowled. He stood there in shock.  
  
"But i was too late. Friezas attack blew up the planet before I figured out how to start the pod..." Lucas said as the images of that fateful day flickered in his mind, "So now I reside here, and eventually I earned the title of Lucas: The Prince of Hell," Lucas then turned to Vegeta and spread his arms to his sides,"and now, I shall have the title of The Prince of Saiyans!!!!"   
  
Lucas pulled his hands together and started to focus energy in his palms.   
  
"Hey you little punk ass bitch!!"   
  
Goku said as he appeared behind Lucas. Lucas grinned evily then turned around quickly and blasted Goku with the focused energy blast. Goku let a scream of pain as the blast ripped through his chest and blew him to the ground, in his normal state. Vegeta crawled to Goku and said,  
  
"Come on Kakarot, we're...we're not out y...yet...are we." Vegeta looked down to Goku's legs as they begin to dissengrate. Tears began to water Vegetas eyes as he looked to his dead rival. Lucas laughed wickedly as he looked at his heart broken brother.   
  
"You should be proud Vegeta! I got rid of him for you!" Lucas started to laugh again.  
  
The dissengration creeped up to Goku's waist.  
  
"Kakarot...Even if you can't hear me I want you to listen. You can't die on me, if you do all you've worked for down here and on the planet, would've been for nothing! Listen we can still do this!! Thank of it, we take him out and we'll be able to rest in peace. We'll wait for the others die and we'll continue to live up there in heaven, or you all will. You can still do this, we can still do this!"   
  
Vegeta preached as the tears he were holding back dripped onto Goku's corpse. His chest and neck were beggining to dissengrate then his head until there was nothing left. Vegeta sniffed and stood up. And looked up at his brother with emerald eyes. Vegetas aura flared up as he transformed to SS2 and launched himself towards Lucas.  
  
  
Vegeta: Yay im not dead!  
Goku: No but i am...  
Vegeta and Goku: Lets get him!  
Crash: AHHHH!!! *runs in terror* 


End file.
